


A Maid's Coronet

by marshmallowland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowland/pseuds/marshmallowland
Summary: Arthur is a maid working at the Jones's manor, living everyday doing chores along with others such as his friend Feliciono who like some of the maids already have husbands.He is fine on his own, until a certain lord took a fancy to him.This is a bearer verse story. (It wouldn't let me tag it, for some reason)





	1. Chapter 1

There is a difference between butlers and maids to a manor house such as the Jones's that has been around for generations. The waiter and hall boys are known best and treated with the utmost respect, due to them being sires. If you were a waiter or hall servant you got the best quarters, yet not as near luxurious as the lords and ladies chambers (as well as the guests to the manor), when you talked out of turn you were laid off easily with only the punishment of being told off.

But maids, however, are bearers. Bearers can be both female and male alike and bear the children of sire whom they are married to, which again the sire can be male or female. Well, the maids are less known in the manors, and are treated as though they are not there or if they are, some are violated with some of the guests like the sires touching them or calling them vile names. Their quarters are even worst then vile. Unlike the butler's beds that the material in which they lay upon is made of down, the softest goose feathers and the warmest of twine blankets for winter. The maids are made to sleep upon hay, that made them itch, and they only have their cotton sheets and woolen jumpers to keep them warm. Each day and night they dream of hope and comfort and kindness shown to them. And each day and night nothing comes.


	2. Chapter one

One day, the sun was shinning gracefully upon the land while the gardeners are out and about the grounds tendering to the hedges and flower beds of the Jones' manor house, every thing and everyone in there righful place. Especially, one particular maid with soft short pale blond hair that curves in every direction and emerald green eyes. This maid has a delicate small frame. The maid's waist is slim and curves out to accommodate wide, yet small hips. In fact all the maids wear corsets which is placed on top of their uniform, that is a knee length dark blue dress with a white lace trimmed apron, and are different colours to identify them on what stage they are in life as is with all the bearers are made to wear when they come to the age of eight in order for them to achieve the perfect waist line which is rare, but not impossible. This maid especially has reached the perfect waist now wearing a pale blue corset under the apron, finishing off cleaning the silver wear on the walls of one of the many lounge rooms in the manor house humming a tune that their mother use to sing.  
"Arthur!" Hurried loud footsteps came the maids way and the maid stopped and turned around, bowing their head.  
"Yes mistress?" The maid now known as 'Arthur' spoke quietly.  
"Ah, there you are!" Exclaimed relieved. "The Master had called for everyone to be gathered in the entrance hall." She continued after she calm down with a huff then smiled at him.  
"I-I'm s-sorry. Am I late." Gulping at the thought of being punished. After being punished once, one did not want to be in trouble again.  
She watched as Arthur's face ever slightly pale and crease into a wince. "No, no. Don't worry you are not late at all." She smiled gently and softly placed a petite hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her face emerald green meeting peridot green eyes. Her delicate face scruched in wonder, then a wide smile appeared suddenly simmering the same happiness throughout her face. "How about you and I walk down together?" Arthur smiled and nodded eagerly at the head maid.  
With that they walked down the halls and stairs that are wide enough to fit a hole group of people. As they walked, Arthur's gaze peeked towards the head maid. Mrs Elizabeta Edelstein, the head maid with simmering peridot green eyes and long auburn locks, is married to the musician of the Jones' manor Mr Roderich Edelstein and is the kindest face around the manor. Her personality can vary to different people, but to her maids she is a mother hen, caring and gentle. If anyone ever dared to disrespect them or harm them she became fierce like a lioness hunting for it's prey. However, like all maids and bulters, she had no power over lords and ladies.  
When they reached the entrance hall, there were already a crowd of hall servents, butlers and maids. All framed in together. They were greeted by many of the other maids as they squeezed through the groups of other servants before settling in a corner near the door, when Arthur was knocked down into a crushing hug by a flash of reddish brown hair with a curl sticking out at the side of their head bobbing along to the sudden jerking motions. At the side Elizabeta giggling at the enthusiasm of the maid that is hug Arthur like a life line.  
"Arthur! Arthur! Your here!" A sweet voice cried.  
"Yes Feliciono, I'm here" the blond laughted.  
"I'm so glad you're here! You never guess what! I was in the kitchen and there was hardly any staff, so when I came in they made me cook and they said it was delizioso!" Smiling widely 'Feliciono' chatted away while the others nodded their heads in unison as right behind Feli they saw a tall, sleek blond haired man with pale clear eyes.  
He name is known throughout the manor. His name is Ludwig, the loyal bodyguard of their master and Felicino's husband.  
"Oh! And Luddy was there too!" Feli grinned turning towards the broad man. "Weren't you?!" Sweetly looking up at him with golden brown eyes.  
"Yes I was" Ludwig smiled back before he wrapped his arms gently around Feli's waist and kiss him on his soft plumped cheeks. "And, yes you're food was delizioso"  
Overjoyed, the red-brown haired maid flung his arms around his husband chatting away in Italian about how happy he was. All the while the other two shaking there heads in bemusement.  
Sighing Elizabeta turned to face as the emerald eyed blond. "If only Rodie was here today."  
"Why? What is the matter?" He spoke softly, concern seeped into his voice.  
"Ohh, he is dreadfully ill. I wish he were well so we would be able do things like Feli and Ludwig." She released another sigh as her thoughts winded through her imagination. She heard a snort and snapped out of her pondering. There she saw Arthur giggling as a smirk appeared on her face. "Why do you laugh? Wouldn't you want someone to hold and save you?"  
His giggles grew to a loud chuckle. "Why Liz, I'm perfectly happy on my own. I don't need someone to save me. I know how to keep a house, to make sure I am healthy, to help others. I don't need someone to tell me I'm doing it wrong or to tell me what to do." Sometime during his speech Arthur rapidily changed, until it became serious and challenging.  
She began to open her mouth, frowning at friend's tone of voice, but then there was the sounds of the doors being opened steadily. They groaned and creaked in protest as silence fell upon the plentiful of servants and maids, all bowing their head towards the entry of their master.  
There striding gracefully into the room was a man. A tall man at that, with thick golden-sun kissed blond hair and sapphire light blue eyes. He is muscular and had all the angular features of one who was masculine dressed in the finest garments that anyone (in the room) has ever seen and there a top his nose is a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. He is everything a sire should be. And I guess it fit him perfectly. For everyone knew that the great Lord Alfred F. Jones was a sire.  
In one glance he watched for any movement among the crowd with a permanent smirk upon his face. "Well, since we're all here, how about I make this simple?" His voice bold and deep. "We are going to have a party here in the coming months. And I would very much like for all of you to keep this house in order and work even harder than you already are. Ohh, and before I forget be on your best behavior or..." He chuckled lowly "you'll be punished."  
He gazed at them for a moment as they lifted their heads a bit, until he spotted someone. The more he stared he began to pick out the features. Pale ash blond hair that if were into the sunlight would shine like a halo, the most beautiful emerald green eyes he has ever seen, those eyes so full of life and his skin so pale and smooth. So small too with soft curves a clear sign of a bearer especially since he is wearing a corset. In all he was simply heaven in the eyes of Alfred.  
He saw the other's eyes lock with his. Green met blue. In at instant he knew, he wants this maid. He knows, he will do whatever it takes until this maid is His.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry that it has been days... well weeks actually since I last posted. I have been terribly busy as I had to revise for an exam and what not..... well busy in general.  
> So to stop me from gibbering on and on. I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Another party?! 'Work harder than you already have' ?!" Lifting his hands up to form quotation marks in the air, fuming over the plan laid out by their master after everyone's quick get away to their quarters to discuss the present events happening excitedly. While Arthur and Elizabeta avoided them at the back of the quarter 'quietly conversing' of how ridiculous the speech was.

Feli and Ludwig are off to the other side, wanting some private time to themselves.

It was then, with an agitated sigh, Arthur slumped down upon an oak wooden chair. He scrolled at all the others he saw in his wake, all graced with happy, smiling faces. Yet he known each and everyone of them are putting up a front to give a faux expression of what they actually felt. However, the warmth of the room from the fireplace and the low hum of chatter from the other maids and a couple of servants, who are married to some of them, began to dull Arthur into a comfortable sleep. That was until there was a loud inhale or air. Looking around quickly to glare at the person who has disturbed him from rest, only to be met by the simmering peridot eyes of Elizabeta. Noticing this, his gaze softened. Instead, making way to give a questioning glance.

Seeing this, she giggled. "I have something for you!"

Confused, the emerald eyed maid tilted his head ever so slightly. "For me?" Saying slowly drawing out every syllable.

Rolling her eyes she spoke again. "Yes, 'for you'. It's from the mail that arrived this morning." She reached into the pocket in the apron and handed it to him.

Once in hand he bid thank you to his friend and opened it up pulling out a well perfumed letter. He unfolded it to read what it says. But like all times, before he could read the letter a bell went off signaling that the grand dinning room required a maid, though it seems no one else was prepared to leave just yet. So doing his duty he got up and dusted off imaginary dirt before readying to make a swift exit. That was. Until he hand was caught by none other than Elizabeta.

"You don't have to go up you know. There are other maids and ....servants." She mumbled. Not really wanting her friend to leave.

Gently, her hand was squeezed. "It's okay. Anyway I don't think our lord would be best pleased if he finds out no one comes to his call." With this they both let go of each others hands. Swiftly, he exited the maids quarters to answer the call of the very lord he is employed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry this is a little late. And I know this is a little short, but I promise there is more to come. :) Also, thank you to those of you who liked the previous chapters, it means a lot to me. So thank you and see you in the next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the dinning room, Arthur was greeted by the sight of an empty grand room. Well, except from the fact that sitting down, at the far end of a lengthy polished rosewood table, was none other than his master. Bowing his head upon entry, the maid spoke softly but clear at the same time. " You wanted some service my lord" The hunched sitting down lord lifted his head to set his gaze on the beauty he saw not so long ago.

His eyes began to gleam with something Arthur knew nothing about, now watching the lords lips quirk into a teasing smirk. "Why yes?" Alfred's voice smooth into a husky drool as he spoke " I would very much like if you could clean up the mess at the cabinet over there." He pointed towards his right. And right on queue,as the maid turned his gaze to the cabinet by the door, there sat fragments and shattered assortment of glass and bone china ordainments.

Arthur's eyes widen in shock, yet he kept a calm expression on his face, as to not show the lord his dismay. However, on the inside was another story. _'What went on in here?! How? How on earth did this happen?! Was there a storm that we somehow missed?!'_ Slowly, he made his way over towards the broom cupboard situated within the room hidden from sight. He got out a heavy, metal pan and a small wooden hand brush, which the bristles started to splay outwards.

Taking long strides towards the mess, the maid gracefully got onto the floor with a set distance away from fragments, in order to not cut his skin, and started to clean. Unknown to him, Alfred's eyes started to wander.

The lord watched every bend and every flex of the smaller before him. Scanning and prowling his gaze up and down along the maid's body, as though undressing him. Licking his lips at the sight he imagined. Arthur felt a shiver travel through his body like a lightening strike. However, he ignored it to carry on with his duties, not allowing the slightest hint of emotion to sliver out. To which he knew the lord quite clearly watching with preceptorial eyes as if he were vulnerable prey.

Once done, he quickly collected the brush and put it back within the cupboard. Then gracefully lifted the pan full of fragments, so not to drop any of the content to prevent even more mess. He turned towards the Lord and bowed his head again as a mark of respect. "Will that be all, my Lord?" He spoke softly.

That was until a large, ever so slightly calloused, hand caressed his cheek lifting Arthur's head up to the point their eyes met. Alfred smiles brushing his thumb smoothly over the soft skin of the slightly plump cheek.

Green eyes widen as Alfred leaned down towards him. The taller's lips gently brushed against Arthur's, who stiffened upon Alfred's free hand grasping his waist pulling him closer still. Panicking Arthur pulled away keeping a tight hold on the pan and turned his face to the side.

"If you excuse me, my Lord, I have to dispose the mess." Hurriedly he bowed and quickly step out of the room, leaving a shock stricken Alfred behind.

After escaping, Arthur emptied the pan and tidied it away into a cupboard. Tiredly, he slumped against his rough wooden door of his accommodation reviewing all that had happened. Slowly, he braced himself before getting up. Strolling over to his worn bed all the while undressing to put his thin nightgown.

He folded his clothes accordingly 'til he felt the pocket of his apron and remembered. Quickly, he went to retrieve the item and there it was the familiar smelling letter. Unfolding it he was the same familiar curved writing of someone he knew a long time ago.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I know it has been so long since we spoken to one another. And I know that I have not written a letter to you since. However, I write to you for you to know how far I came and the person I am now._

_In the past, I was... Well let just say not as honourable to people and would contently flit. I used to find it funny when you called me 'frog'. But, now I have a beautiful wife, who I love with all my heart. I understand now why you fretted over my behaviour. And it is with great thanks to you that I found true happiness with the love of my life._

_There is one more thing! I am now happy to tell you and to wipe that smirk off your face. That I am now a doctor. I even serve Lords and Ladies a like. I also have to thank you for that too. If you had not encouraged me I would off just found my way in life by running a pub, but non._

_For all that you done, I in exchange would like to offer you something. If you are in ever need of assistants or you need help and a place to live in troubled times, just sent me a letter saying so and I will come no matter what._

_Merci, from_

_Doctor Bonnefoy_

After reading he gently placed the letter on the night stand before blowing out the light a few happy tears run down his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!:) Sorry this is mildly late, school gave a lot of us tonnes of work. I'm not complaining though it finally over for summer!  
> Well, I hope you enjoy it and thank you to those who commented and liked!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Birds chirped sweetly outside, singing their early morning song to the inhabitants of the manor. The windows burst open from the lower floor, that is unseen by the guests that visit, where a head of pale golden blonde appeared. A soft humming came from Arthur as he wiped the glass panes of invisible dust. He was already dressed for the work ahead and is holding a piece of toast between his teeth, biting off small parts of it when his hands are not occupied.

As soon as he finished off doing work within his room, he entered the common room eating the last bit of his toast to be met with the loud ringing of a serving bell. Looking around it seemed everyone was somewhere else or are still asleep, this thought was punctuated by a oddly loud groan of 'I'm awesome'. Checking to see which serving bell is ringing, he set off on his way towards the stables.

Once there, he saw Feliciano and Ludwig already there. They all exchanged greetings before they started talking about other things.

"Luddy and I were thinking about buying our own little cottage to live in. Oh and maybe we can let fratello stay we us!" Bouncing ever slightly, Feliciano spoke softly, but enthusiastic about what the house would look like. While in the background Ludwig was already having nightmares at having said 'fratello' stay with them.

"Feli, we both know how your bruder is like toward me." Ludwig grumbled as he started to take two horses out each of their paddocks.

"I know, but fratello doesn't mean to be rude. Don't you agree Arthur?" The Italian turned towards him.

Arthur looked anywhere, but the other maid's face. Bring his gaze to and fro, shifting uncomfortably from where he stood. An awkward smile came upon his face as he thought of what to say. "Umm... Sure...I-I mean, of course he doesn't. However, what ever you choose I bet it will be wonderful." _Why, oh why was I brought into this?_ Beads of sweat trailed their way down his porcelain skin as he tried to keep a bright smile as to keep his oblivious friends from sees his inner turmoil of the uncomfortable situation.

Ludwig and Feliciono stared intently at Arthur, never blinking, until the Italian maid broke the silence by thanking Arthur for his compliment and squeezing him in a hug. "See Luddy, I told you!" The German just grumbled quietly to himself. But when they heard the door to the stable open, they stopped everything they were doing to line up and bow their heads.

"Ah! You are all here!" A loud and obnoxiously cheerful voice spoke out, leading their attention to an ever enthusiastic Lord Alfred. "Now, do you have my sword Ludwig?"

Instantaneously, Ludwig's face fell hesitantly, he glanced to words Alfred's belt, but saw no sign of the sword or sheath. Then turned his gaze towards Feliciono, who merely shrugged his shoulders as his face consorted into a concerned look at his husband desperation. The German sighed quietly before resting his eyes upon the lord in front of him.

"Uh, (cough) ...no sir. I will get it for you now." He murmured before giving the Italian one last look when he head towards Alfred's bedroom to find the sword in, who knows where within the messy room. Leaving the two maids with the lord until Feli came up with an idea and quickly rushed off for what he said something about snacks for when they got hungry.

"So now that they have gone how about you and me go on a ride together." Alfred's voice lowering further into a smooth husk.

One particularly thick eyebrow raised slowly at that comment as Arthur opened his mouth to question " But there is only two horses, my lord." He gained a laugh for that.

"Oh, who ever said that we will be riding separately." Stepping forward Alfred clasped Arthur's small hand within his larger one a gave a small peck upon his knuckles leaving his lips to wander over the soft skin of the maid, before winking up at Arthur. Arthur's cheeks burned bright scarlet as he watched the lord, trying to suppress his blush in turn. Weakly, he pulled his hand free lightly from the grip.

"I think it would best if I just walked there." Voice coming out in a small squeak.

"Nonsense!" The nobleman chuckled, placing his hands on either side of the maids waist and lifted him up on the saddle, which Arthur protested greatly about. It wasn't until Alfred himself got upon the horse that he quickly urged the horse to run. Arthur did a small manly squeak, as the wind whipped his hair back he flinched each time they moved pass each tree blocking little bits of sunlight creating the illusion of being punched. Reaching out behind him to grasp upon the rich cotton, that felt soft and slick against his palm, as his hands landed on a harden surface the cloth laid cover and nuzzled his face within it to keep safe from the light.

He tensed only just remembering who the rider of the horse was. A deep pur of approval came from above Arthur's head. Slowing he tilted his head up the glance on the youthful yet matured face of the lord who grinned down that him almost like a cat who has just been given cream. However, it was his glowing sapphire blue eyes that stared at him gently and a hint of excitement. That was all it took for Arthur to remember the events that occur the other night were this very same lord's sparkling blue eyes darkened with an emotion a keened to tenderness. There was a jolt of the horse when he noticed that he was staring.

Blushing Arthur turned his face from view, with this there was a low deep chuckle so thick of amusement as well as a undertone of _happiness!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Um... I am sorry I haven't updated in ages. I have not really had the time. I would really like to update more often so that all you wonderful readers can read this. However, all I ask is to be as patient as you can because at this moment in time I am doing exams for my final year within sixth form (college/high school?? I don't know to be honest I come from the UK).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)  
> If you have read my other story 'Testimony of Bittersweet Revenge'. Don't worry it is not discontinued, it just that when I was going to update it my phone died before I could and the story was only on my phone as well so that happened. However, in that same week my cat died.  
> Also, the beds made of hay is actually true back in olden days (Georgian - Medieval) when only the lords and ladies could only afford down and silks.


End file.
